


fools

by moonfleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Markhyuck are whipped, Polyamory, We Just Love Each Other, renjun might have the tiniest crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/moonfleur
Summary: It is a well-known fact that Mark and Donghyuck are Whipped™️ for a certain Huang Renjun. Yup, capital W and all. So when they walk in on Renjun binge-watching Doyoung’s covers, they immediately know what to do.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 211





	fools

**Author's Note:**

> It is still the 5th of August somewhere in the world at the time of posting so this is a birthday gift from me to you ♥︎ Also, a big Happy Birthday to my fellow leo Mork Lee <3
> 
> This is the product of that stupid doren video so everyone say thank you to that.
> 
> Un-betaed we die like men ✌🏻

It is a horrible, stormy day when the 127 members are carted off to the company building for a meeting with their in-house production team. The rain lashes against the window of their van as they drive down the road at a speed they probably shouldn’t be going at, what with the fact that they can’t see more than a couple of meters ahead of them.

Donghyuck wishes he was back in the dorms, more specifically the Dream dorms, where he and Mark had left Renjun in a flurry when their manager had barged in, almost in a state of panic and yelling about some forgotten meeting schedule. He’s lucky that the three had been doing nothing more than cuddling under Renjun’s covers, Youtube on in the background.

At least he has Mark now, though. He snuggles into Mark’s side where they are already pressed so closely together anyone would be hard pressed to tell where Mark ended and where he began. This was nothing new, especially not to the 127 members who had probably seen more than enough of them being disgusting to last them a couple of lifetimes.

Mark squeezes his hand — where they lie intertwined in Mark’s lap — in understanding and Donghyuck whines, burying his face in Mark’s neck.

“Wanna go home,” he mumbles into the stupidly soft skin there, and Mark laughs.

“We just left.”

“We left Injunnie,” he sniffs.

Mark laughs again but it’s softer now, understanding, because he probably feels the same way. Probably feels it more. They don’t get days off very often, let alone whole days they can spend with each other. Donghyuck knows he already has it better because at least he and Renjun still get to do promotions together. Mark, on the other hand, is always busy — if it’s not 127 then it’s SuperM or U, or some other project SM can cobble together to milk Mark for everything he’s worth.

“Let’s just get this over with and we’ll be back before you know it. And you know Renjun, he’s probably fallen into some Youtube rabbit hole about the mysteries of the universe. He won’t even realise we’ve been gone.”

Now, they both know this isn’t true because they know Renjun feels their absence just as much as they feel his, but it puts a smile on Donghyuck’s face anyway — the image of Renjun in his pjs sitting on his bed as he literally bounces in excitement while he tells them about his latest findings flashing through his mind.

“Okay,” he says, squeezing Mark’s hand back. “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

Thankfully, the meeting doesn’t last long, it had basically been a brief on all the content NCT127 were supposed to film in the upcoming months. There had been one interesting idea though — the team had pitched the idea of a video series that would highlight 127 and Dream members that may or may not be awkward with each other.

This had gotten both Mark and Donghyuck’s attention seeing as they were members of both units, which meant they were in the unique position of not being awkward with anyone on top of having a better idea of who might make for an entertaining pairing.

The series was said to still be ‘in the works’ but the team had asked for their input, Mark’s and Donghyuck’s specifically, and Donghyuck’s head was already swimming with ideas by the time the meeting was over.

“What do you think?” Mark asks when they’re back in the van on the way back to the dorms.

“About what?” Donghyuck replies, turning towards him. Mark isn’t looking at him, head turned to look out the window where the city of Seoul is covered in a blanket of rain. It is already dark outside and the street lights cast an orange glow on Mark’s face, making his eyes look like they’re sparkling. _Pretty,_ he thinks absently before forcing his mind back to the conversation. “About the new series idea?”

Mark nods before turning to him, lips pulling into a smile when he catches Donghyuck staring at him. “Yeah.”

“I think it’ll be fun. Especially if we put the right members together.” He grins at Mark. “Like Jisung and Yuta.”

“Oh my god,” Mark laughs, swatting at Donghyuck’s shoulder. “No. I’m not letting Jisung anywhere near that show.” Donghyuck raises a questioning eyebrow at him. “Okay fine. Not on the first episode at least. I love you but I won’t let you offer the baby up for slaughter.”

Donghyuck pouts. “You’re being dramatic. Jisung can handle himself. But fine, if you insist.” He sniffs dejectedly and turns so that he can lie his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Now I have to think of a pairing that doesn’t involve Jisungie and it’s all your fault.”

Mark snorts, turning to press a light kiss into the crown of Donghyuck’s head. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, babe.”

* * *

When they get dropped off, Mark and Donghyuck make a beeline for the Dream dorm, the older members too used to their behaviour to really question it. To be fair, the three of them haven’t really tried to keep their relationship a secret despite not having explicitly announced it either. They had simply come to a consensus that having the option of plausible deniability was better in the event that fans or news outlets caught onto it. But that is a whole can of worms neither of them want to unearth at the moment.

The Dream dorms are always a mess, not in the physical sense because living with Jaemin and Renjun means that _materially_ the dorms are at least passably clean, but in the sense that it always feels like something is happening in there.

Like right now, as they step through the entrance way, Jeno and Chenle seem to be having a very violent cartrider match if the shrieking is anything to go by.

Donghyuck toes off his shoes and slips into the matching dorm slippers he has with Mark and Renjun, and enters the living room to find Chenle half on Jeno’s lap as he tries, quite successfully, to block Jeno’s view of the screen. Jisung is watching from the couch, fingers caught between his teeth as he nibbles them to within an inch of his life. It is a familiar scene and Donghyuck has never felt more like he was returning home than in that moment.

Mark slips past him, touching his hip lightly to get his attention before heading to the room at the end of the hall — Renjun’s room. He takes in the scene before him one last time before he turns to follow Mark.

Renjun is very much where they had left him when their cuddle session was rudely interrupted earlier — in his bed and still clad a white shirt that is two sizes too large for him (probably Jisung’s) and the shorts he only wears at home become they are way too short and come down to only halfway past his thighs. Obviously, they are Donghyuck’s favourite pair.

There is one difference, though — he is no longer watching that space docu series he had been watching when they had left. In fact, the sound coming from his phone seems oddly familiar. The _voice_ sounds oddly familiar. Donghyuck knows it, the warm, rich low notes that float into a delicate head voice Donghyuck had once wished he had. It is a voice he can pick out of a line up with his eyes closed. Doyoung.

He and Mark freeze at exactly the same time as the realisation sets in. Why is Renjun listening to Doyoung’s covers? And so intently that he still hasn’t realised that Mark and Donghyuck are currently standing in his doorway.

The song ends and the next video that plays is _another_ one of his covers. Donghyuck turns to look at Mark, who he finds is already looking at him, eyes wide and just as curious as he feels. He looks back at Renjun, and then at Donghyuck before quirking an eyebrow. There are the beginnings of a small smile playing on his lips and Donghyuck _knows._ He looks back at Renjun who is humming along to Doyoung singing Bazzi’s ‘Mine’ and smiles.

* * *

“I can’t believe the two of you,” Renjun grumbles as he is manhandled into one of the chairs in the dressing room. They are on set for the first episode of what everyone is dubbing Awkward Brothers, which always seems to set Donghyuck off for some reason. “I can’t believe you would do this to me. Your own _boyfriend,”_ he hisses.

Donghyuck loves it when Renjun is angry, he gets all pink and fired up and he thinks he looks absolutely menacing when all he really does is remind Donghyuck of an angry kitten. It’s adorable. But if he thinks he finds Renjun cute when he is angry, Mark is on a whole other level. The boy in question has been looking at Renjun with the gooiest heart-eyes Donghyuck has ever seen on his face for the better part of the last ten minutes. It would be positively disgusting if Donghyuck didn’t feel the same way.

He nudges Mark in the ribs. “Stop smiling like that, you look like an idiot.”

Mark smiles even wider, eyes glazing over slightly. “Junnie’s idiot.”

Donghyuck snorts but he’s smiling too, especially since Mark’s words have Renjun choking and blushing such a furious shade of pink it almost matches his hair. And that _hair._ Donghyuck remembers when he’d shown up at the 127 dorm with his hair the prettiest shade of pink he'd ever seen and it was probably the closest thing to a religious experience Donghyuck’s ever had. Suffice it to say, he and Mark had spent the rest of the night worshipping at his altar.

“That’s not going to work on me, Mark,” Renjun scowls. “I’m still mad at the both of y—”

Mark cuts him off by leaning forward and capturing his lips, taking full advantage of the fact that their makeup artist just walked out of the room. Renjun sighs into it before realising and he shoves Mark away, scowl returning to his face. “That’s not fair. You can’t do that.”

“All’s fair in love and war, baby,” Donghyuck says, getting up to press a kiss to Renjun’s lips too. He can’t let Mark have all the fun.

Renjun splutters, shooting Donghyuck a look that could have killed. “You! I _know_ this was your idea you absolute asshole.”

Donghyuck smirks, pulling away. “Guilty as charged. I don’t see why you’re so mad though, shouldn’t you be happy we’re setting you up with your crush.”

Renjun, for all that he tries not to, blushes ever harder and Donghyuck has to fight the urge to press his palms against Renjun’s cheeks to see if they burn. “He’s _not_ a crush. He’s just— I just—-” he trails off helplessly. He looks to Mark for help but he only gets a kiss on his temple for his efforts. He sighs, dejectedly. “I just… I want to do a duet with him, okay?”

The expression on Renjun’s face shifts into something sadder, more wistful and Donghyuck’s heart squeezes in his chest. Mark’s hand immediately takes Renjun’s and Donghyuck bends so that he is level with Renjun. He cups Renjun’s face gently and Renjun pouts, looking away from him.

“Hey,” he says, nudging Renjun to look at him. “You _will,_ okay? C’mon, this is a good opportunity for you guys to get closer, even if it might be a little bit awkward. Doyoungie-hyung is nice and he’ll probably say yes to singing with you. Hm?”

Renjun sighs. “What if he doesn’t?”

“Then _I’ll_ sing with you,” Donghyuck answers, firm. That has Renjun laughing, a slightly watery one but Donghyuck will take it over the dejected expression he had before.

“You already sing with me, Hyuckie.”

“Wow, so now I’m not enough for you.” Donghyuck wipes at a non-existent tear dramatically. “You make a guy your boyfriend and suddenly—”

He is cut off by Renjun’s laugh as he jerks away from Donghyuck. It is the laugh that Donghyuck knows and loves, loud and full, and he finds himself smiling too. Renjun swats at him. “Stop it. You know I don’t mean it like that.”

“I know, I know. Just promise me that you’ll try and have fun today? I think you and Doyoungie-hyung will get along well, actually. Don’t you think so, Mark?”

Mark looks up from where he’d been rubbing circles into Renjun’s palm. “Hm? Oh yeah, for sure! I don’t know why we never thought of introducing you two earlier, to be honest.”

Renjun sighs, some of the fire returning to his eyes. “Fine. But I’m not sleeping with either of you for a week if you make today hell for me.”

Mark pouts but Donghyuck grins. “No promises.”

Renjun shrugs, eyes glinting as he meets Donghyuck’s. “Your loss.”

* * *

The filming goes well, surprisingly well actually. Of course, Donghyuck couldn’t resist embarrassing Renjun, even if it meant saying the cheesiest things through Doyoung, especially if it meant seeing Renjun annoyed. God, he really was the cutest when he was annoyed. He knows that Mark had definitely lost his sanity at some point halfway through the filming because he wouldn’t shut up about Renjun, despite all the elbows in his ribs from Donghyuck asking him to tone it down. Mark really was stupid for Renjun. Donghyuck would have been more amused if he wasn’t so worried about Mark outing them in front of all their staff.

“You’re such an idiot,” he tells Mark after, when they’ve been dismissed from the set so that Renjun and Doyoung can film their final interview. They’re cuddled up on the couch in the dressing room and Mark immediately buries his head in Donghyuck’s chest with a whine.

“I’m sorry. He was just so _cute._ And that _outfit_ and the glasses! Hyuck…” he trails off with another whine that has Donghyuck laughing.

He cards his fingers through Mark’s hair. “I get it. You love our Injunnie.”

Mark looks up at him, eyes crinkling as he smiles back. “I love you too, you know.”

Donghyuck leans down to press a kiss to Mark’s lips, soft and chaste, the most they can do in such a public space even if the heat simmering in his gut wants him to do otherwise. “You better,” he whispers, giving Mark’s bottom lip a warning nip before sealing their lips together again.

They break apart, both a bit more flushed than they should be, when they hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. “I love you too, by the way,” Donghyuck says softly as edges away from Mark slightly to put a respectable distance between them.

Mark interlaces their fingers. “I know.”

The footsteps turn out to be Renjun and Doyoung, both of them talking rather animatedly with each other as they enter the dressing room. Donghyuck watches as Doyoung whispers something to Renjun, who flushes slightly before laughing. Doyoung nods in their direction and Renjun turns towards them, a smile blooming on his face when he meets their eyes.

Doyoung’s eyes are fond when he nudges Renjun towards them, giving Renjun a conspiratorial wink before he walks back out of the dressing room.

Renjun, still slightly flushed and looking more and more giddy with every step he takes, collapses on top of them. He and Mark naturally widen the gap between them so that Renjun can slip into it, his hand reaching for Donghyuck’s as he curls into Mark enough to rest his head on Mark’s shoulders.

Donghyuck shifts, contentment washing over him in waves as he wraps himself around Renjun. “You look happy,” he says, his lips ghosting over Renjun’s neck. “Did you get yourself a date.”

“Even better,” Renjun says, the smile in his voice so clear to Donghyuck’s ears. “I got a duet.”

\---FIN---

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am using this fic as an excuse to shower Renjun in love. No, I am not sorry :) 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_) ♥︎>


End file.
